Dandelion Secret Admirer
by Silver Andante
Summary: Rukia mungkin memang sedang tergila-gila, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menunjukkan rasa kagumnya dengan mudah seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan—apalagi di depan seorang pemuda angkuh seperti Ichigo.


**Dandelion [Secret Admirer]**

**Author**: **Silver Andante**, yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Rukia dan sebuah pairing Straight bernama IchiRuki.

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BLEACH, but it will always be owned by Tite Kubo

**Summary**: Rukia mungkin memang sedang tergila-gila, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menunjukkan rasa kagumnya dengan mudah seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan—apalagi di depan seorang pemuda angkuh seperti Ichigo.

**Pairing**: Ichigo K./Rukia K. Bila anda memang tidak menyukai pair ini, silahkan tinggalkan page ini. Damai itu indah! Ya, kan?

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Because love, has never taught me how to survive<em>

_But as a deal of my vanity to the naive_

_And love has made us a stranger_

_And not becoming a noble soul within us…_

**-Translation from 亲人(Qin Ren/Dearest)- by _Ding Dang (__叮__噹__)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prolog<span>**

Cinta, sebuah emosi yang melengkapi perasaan milik masing-masing manusia. Ia datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa pernah diminta, dan hal sekecil itu bisa merubah segalanya—bahkan kehidupan seseorang.

Begitu pula di sini. Di dalam ruangan kuliah, Rukia masih duduk di bangku dalam diam. Rukia sedang berpikir. Dan, ia benar-benar larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Rukia termangu di atas meja belajarnya yang terletak di samping jendela, memandang ruang kuliah yang sudah kosong sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan kemudian menghela napas.

_Kurosaki Ichigo…_

Nama yang sudah ada dalam hatinya sejak 1 tahun belakangan, dan sampai saat ini, dia belum tergantikan oleh yang lain. _Ichigo,_ nama seorang pemuda yang dicintainya—dikaguminya. Meskipun dia belum pernah sekalipun bertemu ataupun berbicara langsung dengannya, hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dan—jujur—itu tidak cukup baginya. Ingin sekali ia mendekati dan mengajaknya berbicara, tapi kesempatan itu tak pernah didapatkannya walaupun ia sudah berusaha. Selalu saja ada gadis-gadis yang mengelilinginya seperti satelit.

Ah… Mengapa sangat sulit. Sudah setahun ini ia memendam perasaannya, dan tak hanya sekali terbesit keinginan untuk mengutarakannya. Tapi, usahanya hanya sia-sia. Mungkin inilah karma yang selalu ia sangkal, karma yang tidak dipercayainya sampai ia merasakannya sendiri. Dia tersenyum kecut, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia telah mengalaminya.

_"Seorang Kuchiki Rukia takkan pernah mengejar seorang lelaki apalagi mencintainya!"_

_"Karma adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin di dunia ini! Aku tak akan pernah mempercayainya sekali pun!"_

Kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu, ia menyesal dan sangat ingin menarik ucapannya kembali. Sekarang ia harus kembali pada kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia telah mencintai seorang lelaki bernama Kurosaki Ichigo dan, uh, ia tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia—mengejarnya.

Entah ada sihir apa yang membuat seorang Kuchiki Rukia tiba-tiba merasakan _cinta_ pada pemuda itu. Ini pengalaman pertamanya untuk mencintai seseorang, sebelumnya belum pernah ada laki-laki yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan bermaksud untuk membanggakan, tapi memang kenyataan tak ada satu pun yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya selain _Ichigo_. Pemuda angkuh yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat senyumannya, dengan warna jingga pada rambutnya—itu aneh dan ia rasa dirinya juga aneh karna menyukainya, ia cukup tinggi dan pintar, wajah tampan yang dihiasi mata _garnet_nya yang tajam membuatnya terlihat misterius, serta berlebihan kah jika ia melihat tak ada kekurangan darinya?

Dia bisa gila jika terus begini, ia benar-benar gila karna telah mencintai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia hampir tak mampu berpikir realistis lagi untuk membuat kehidupannya seimbang, dalam pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Ichigo. Dirinya cukup tersiksa karna mencintai pemuda itu. _Oh, Kami-sama! Apa yang harus ku perbuat untuk lepas dari semua ini_?

Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan demi menghilangkan pemuda itu dalam pikirannya, meskipun hanya bertahan sementara sebelum dia mulai meracau nama Ichigo lagi. Ia harus pulang, ia tak mau tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan melihatnya seperti orang gila karna meneriakkan nama Ichigo terus-menerus—dan kejadian itu memang belum pernah terjadi, tapi, apa salahnya berjaga-jaga.

Dan saat ini, yang paling disyukurinya adalah bahwa; ia masih ingat jalan pulang ke apartemennya—meskipun ia tak menjamin bahwa tiba-tiba ia akan tersesat lagi karna memikirkan pemuda itu.

Ichigo, oh, Ichigo. Tanpa sadar kau telah membuat seseorang _hampir_ kehilangan kehidupan normalnya.

.

.

Warna violet menghampiri penglihatan ketika Rukia sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dinding, bantal, lukisan, bahkan pernak-pernik di kamarnya kebanyakan tidak tersentuh oleh warna selain _violet_. Ia bukan maniak atau apa, tapi inilah warnanya—warna yang selalu ada dalam dirinya. Ia menjadi diri sendiri di sini, tidak ada _jingga_ atau warna lainnya. Hanya violet satu-satunya.

Sebelum Ichigo datang dan membuatnya ingin merusak dan mengubahnya menjadi warna lain.

Tapi untunglah itu tidak terjadi.

Perempuan itu berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan mata yang masih terbuka menerawang jauh. Apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk merubah ini, ia tak ingin lagi memandang Ichigo dari jauh seperti sebelumnya. Ia tak ingin berdiam diri ketika tim Ichigo memenangkan pertandingan basket sementara yang lain berkumpul dan menepuk bahunya seperti yang dilakukan Arisawa terhadapnya.

Ya, Arisawa Tatsuki, ia tahu dia adalah teman Ichigo dari kecil, ia iri sekali dengannya yang dapat berbicara sangat santai di depan Ichigo sebagai seorang _sahabat_ yang sangat baik. Ia ingin menjadi teman Ichigo—menjadi sahabatnya—menjadi seseorang yang mencintainya—menjadi seseorang yang dapat… disayanginya.

Ah… _Hey_, berapa kali ia menghela napasnya dalam satu hari ini. Keinginannya hanya akan menjadi asa yang tak terjangkau, ia menutup kedua matanya dan mulai berpikir lagi. Ini adalah perjuangannya—usahanya demi mencapai keinginan itu, setidaknya walau tak bisa, ia akan berusaha keras kali ini. Tapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk. Kedua matanya mengamati ke seluruh sudut di ruangan kamarnya. Mata _amethyst_nya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang dibiarkan tergeletak di meja belajarnya, kemudian ia berjalan mengambilnya.

Selembar kertas?

Apa yang bisa dilakukannya dengan ini?

Rukia memandang kertas itu dengan teliti, ia harus dapat sesuatu tentang ini. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai akhirnya, _voila!_ Ia mendapatkannya!

Apa dia harus melakukan ini?

Jawabannya; Ya, ia _harus_ melakukannya.

Keesokan harinya, ia berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya dan juga lebih cepat daripada mahasiswa lainnya. Sepasang kaki kecilnya berlari melewati lorong-lorong gedung yang menimbulkan sentakan bunyi sepatu yang sangat mengganggu. Deru napasnya yang tidak teratur terdengar jelas ketika ia sampai di tempat penyimpanan barang, ia berjalan mencari-cari loker mana yang dipunyai_nya_.

Ia berjalan mengelilingi deretan-deretan loker yang berbentuk sama—dan ini salah satu faktor yang membuatnya kebingungan, ia mengecek apakah nama laki-laki itu tertera pada loker tersebut. Ia membaca nama-nama loker yang terletak setelah lokernya satu per satu, Kurohige—Kuroki—Kurosagi, ah, bukan—Kurosaki—

. . .

Kurosaki Ichigo!

_Akhirnya aku menemukanmu._

Rukia terseyum lebar saat ia mendapati loker milik Ichigo ada di hadapannya, hatinya bersorak gembira. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia mencari celah yang dapat dimasuki oleh selembar kertas. Ia memasukkan sebuah surat berwarna putih kecoklatan bertali violet tua ke dalamnya. Telapak tangan kanannya masih hinggap dan menyentuh pintu loker, ia memandang loker itu penuh harap.

"Kau akan jadi penyelamatku kali ini."

Gadis itu pergi dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, dan waktu berjalan dengan harapan terngiang di hati Rukia.

.

.

Jam-jam kuliah sudah selesai untuk hari ini, para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berjalan keluar gedung dengan perasaan lega. Seperti biasa. Tetapi ada yang berbeda kali ini, Rukia keluar dari ruang kuliahnya dengan terburu-buru. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan beberapa orang karenanya. Ia berlari menuju tempat penyimpanan barang, ruangan yang tadi pagi ia kunjungi. Setelah menyimpan buku-buku di loker miliknya, ia menunggu di belakang deretan loker Ichigo dan menunggunya datang.

Senja datang, cahaya kemerahan di balik jendela menunjukkan bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Rukia masih tetap menunggu pemuda itu, tubuhnya yang lelah jatuh terduduk. Ia menghela napas berat. Ia sudah sangat yakin Ichigo akan datang ke tempat ini, ia sudah tahu karna setiap hari mengikuti pemuda itu. Apa dia salah menduga? Rukia menundukkan kepalanya putus asa.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Suara langkah kaki itu mengejutkan Rukia, ia mengintip berharap bahwa Ichigolah yang datang. Kedua bola mata _amethyst_nya melebar, pemuda yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang berjalan mendekati lokernya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seketika saat kunci loker itu mengeluarkan suara tanda bahwa loker sudah terbuka. Ada sesuatu yang merambat ke dalam hatinya ketika Ichigo menggenggam suratnya, senyumnya merekah ketika Ichigo membawa surat itu. Hampir saja ia bersorak gembira sebelum ia sadar bahwa Ichigo belum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah ia yakin bahwa Ichigo sudah benar-benar menjauhi ruangan itu, ia berjalan pulang sambil mendesah gembira. Rukia menutup kembali pintu ruangan, tapi matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di dalam tempat sampah. Sesuatu yang bertali violet sama seperti suratnya. Ya, itu suratnya. Kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan gembiranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Dirinya terduduk lemas, ia genggam surat yang telah diambilnya dari sana. Hatinya merasa sedih, marah, dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ichigo akan bersikap tega seperti ini padanya. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak tahu bahwa ia yang membuat surat itu, tapi...

Ah, ini tidak semudah yang dia kira.

'Meluluhkan hati Ichigo'

Dia hanya bisa menangis sambil menggenggam surat itu. Tapi terbesit di benaknya, untuk apa dia putus asa. Toh, ia sudah memutuskan dalam hatinya kuat. **KUCHIKI RUKIA** AKAN MENAKLUKAN HATI **KUROSAKI ICHIGO**. Dan itu pasti!

_Tunggu saja Ichigo! Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta padaku!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**つづく**

**(Tsuzuku)**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>OzyJuliette<em>, kenal dengan nama ini? Ini saya~ XD**

**Akhirnya saya kembali sementara dari masa hiatus, tentunya dengan fic baru. Maaf untuk fiksi-fiksiku yang belum bisa aku lanjutkan dan harus kuberi status DISCONTINUED.**

**Aku harus hiatus sampai ujian selesai, mungkin sekitar bulan april.. Huwwe~ TT^TT**

**Mohon doakan aku ya? :)  
><strong>

**Apa kabar Fandom BLEACH? Sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke sini. Makin ramai kah?**

**Kalau begitu, ada yang tertarik untuk _review_ cerita fiksi ini?**

**_01022012_**


End file.
